Moment
by fxarlxss
Summary: They were having such a great time. It was a beautiful moment that they could never forget. One-shot.


**Hey there! I hope you'll enjoy it. **

Huh, I'm so tired "Oreki-san, what are we going to do today? Fukube and Ibara has left us" "Maybe we should go home" She's not moving from her spot. Here we go "You don't wanna go?" "Oreki-san, we still have a lot free time to spend, how can we just-" "Right, where do you want to go?" I cut off her sentence cause I know what'll happen next. I feel bad doing that. "We could go to the town?" "Brilliant idea. Let's go" It's not a brilliant idea. I wanna go home and sleep. She wanted to go there by taking public transportation instead of walking so I don't really have to waste all my energy like that. "Hm, Oreki-san. What do you want to do once we get there?" "I don't know. Up to you" "Maybe we can go to fun fair and oh shopping!" "Shopping sounds nice" There's no way I'm going to fun fair. We wandered around the mall for 1 hour and I'm starting to feel tired. "Can we go back home now?" "Huh? Now? Urm" Please say yes. "Maybe we can but then I'm afraid to stay alone in my house" "I thought you're used to it?" I said as I remembered that her parents weren't always at home. "Yes but …. Oreki-san, last night there was a robbery happened near my neighbourhood so I'm afraid now" Hm "You could stay with me until your parents back if that's okay with you?" She looked at me with her sparkling eyes "Thank you, Oreki-san!" As long we're not wasting our time here, everything's okay with me.

"I'm home" Hm, no response. Seems like sister went out again. "Come in" She followed my order and comes in with her biggest smile. I wonder what's wrong with her. "Oreki-san, your house is amazing!" "Uh? Thanks" "Do you want to eat something?" I asked. "Yes, I want. Where's the kitchen?" "You're going to cook?" "Yes, can I?" I hesitate to let she cooks at that time but then I remembered the taste of those food she cooked for me before. "Yeah, sure. Kitchen is over there. Careful not to hurt yourself" "Okay, Oreki-san" I went upstairs and change my clothes. I take my storybook along with me and jog down. She really knows how to cook. I sit on the sofa and open my storybook and start reading it. After a few hours, she goes out from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, Oreki-san." "Thank you" She saw me reading storybook and quickly walks to my direction. She sits next to me. "Oreki-san, what book are you reading now?" I'm too lazy to explain so I just gave her the book. "I don't understand the sypnosis." "I just started reading it so I can't really explain it. Sorry" Nice reply. "Oreki-san, can I have that book? I want to read it again." "Um, let's eat. I'm hungry" Just don't say that word. "Oreki-san …. I'm curious!" Oh no. "Come on, let's eat." I wanted to stand up but then she's blocking me from doing it. "Orreeeki-saan" She tried several times to catch the book but I defend that book and myself but luck isn't on my side this time. She fell on top of me. We're lying on the floor. What an awkward position. "Chitanda, are you alright?" No response. "Chitanda?" "Uh? Oreki-san" She looks up. "What are we …. UH?" She blushed. How cute. "Ore.. Oreki …. Oreki-san, wha…what..a..are…we…doi…doing?" "Nothing." I know I'm being rude right now. The phone is ringing on that time. Bad timing. We both tried to pick it up but bad (probably good) thing happened. We kissed. I can feel the sparks fly there. That kiss was something even more than miracle. I enjoyed it. At first, we couldn't even react but after a few minutes I kiss her passionately and to my surprise, she kissed me back. I thought she would push me away and get up but then it was the other way round. We stop kissing for a while. I broke the awkward silence. "Urm, sorry for the kiss?" "Why would you be sorry for that?" "I thought you hated it" "No, I'm not and I kinda enjoyed it a bit" "So you're not mad?" "Of course, I'm not" she smiled at me. "Do you love me?" She blushed again. "O..of co..cour..course….I..d..do" Too cute. "I love you too" I kissed her. That day was the best day ever. We both get up as we broke the kiss. We made our way to the table. I can see that she tried to avoid my gaze. I walked and sit next to her. "O…Ore..Oreki-san…I-" I put my finger on her lips. I told her not to worry about that too much. I kissed her forehead and continue eat.

It was really dark outside. "Oreki-san, can I stay here for this night only?" "Are you kidding me? You can always stay here whenever you want" I hugged her then kissed her but I can't never get anough of her so I pick her up like bridal-style to my bedroom. You can guess what happened next. Next morning, I woke up and found her sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled at her. Didn't know she's this pretty. I look up at my phone 9 missed calls. 3 from Ibara Mayaka 4 from my sister and 2 from unknown number. Should I call them back? 70% no 30% yes. I don't want anyone to disturb this moment right now. Chitanda woke up and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful" I said. She looked up at me. "Good morning, Houtarou" She smiled. I swear she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. How can I not realise that? Last night, I use a lot of energy but I won't and will never regret it because Chitanda is the reason why.

**So how was it? Was it nice or cool or just normal? Hahaha, anyway please review. **


End file.
